


Inspiration

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modelling, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Loki agreed to be the model for your newest painting.





	Inspiration

You smiled as you looked at Loki. He sat on your bed, covers being the only thing covering his private parts. He didn't look directly at you, but out of the window. The sun hit his body perfectly. You were so inspired. You quickly drew his form onto the canvas, muttering under your breath. "What was that, love?" - "Nothing... just stay exactly like that!" You shot a quick smile towards him, poking your tongue out as you concentrated on the painting. You saw his head move out of the corner of your eye. "I said no moving!" Loki chuckled and turned his head back to where it was before. 

"Finished!", you exclaimed, stepping back to examine your work from afar. "So I can finally move?" You nodded. He stood up, careful about the white blanket. He stood beside you, admiring your piece of art. "It's magnificent", he smiled. You laughed, shaking your head slightly. "You're only saying that because you're on it!" He chuckled as well, shaking his head slightly. "I'm saying that because you made it, and it really is breathtaking" You blushed, leaning your head against his shoulder. "I'm glad you like it." You turned to press a quick kiss against his cheek. "And thank you for modelling for me" He leaned his head on yours, swaying the two of you sightly. "You are an astonishing artist"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
